eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 27 - Arya VI
Arya VI ist das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark und Sandor Clegane versuchen, Hohenehr zu erreichen, scheitern aber in den Mondbergen. Sandor entscheidet, von dort aus nach Schnellwasser aufzubrechen. Während der Reise hat Arya einen Wargtraum, in dem sie ihre Mutter Catelyn Tully tot im Trident treiben sieht. Synopsis Sandor und Arya reiten Richtung Hohenehr Arya Stark fühlt sich nach jedem Aufwachen einsamer denn je, jetzt, da ihre Eltern tot sind und sie denkt, all ihr Brüder seien ebenfalls gestorben. Sie würde am liebsten jedesmal weiterschlafen, aber Sandor Clegane drängt zum Weitergehen. Ihre Träume sind nun das einzig Schöne in ihrem Leben. Sie schlüpft dabei in den Leib eines riesigen Wolfs und führt ein großes Rudel an. Sandor und sie haben nun zwei Pferde, Fremder und Memme, einen gescheckten Zelter, den sie am Morgen nach dem Massaker an den Zwillingen herrenlos vorgefunden haben. Der Bluthund bewacht sie jetzt nicht mehr so streng und fesselt sie nachts auch nicht mehr. Fast scheint es ihm egal zu sein, ob sie bei ihm bleibt oder nicht. Arya hat nach wie vor Flucht- und Mordgedanken, aber sie wüsste überhaupt nicht, wohin sie fliehen sollte: Winterfell gibt es nicht mehr, Ser Brynden Tully ist auf Schnellwasser, doch er kennt sie gar nicht, Lady Kleinwald würde sie vielleicht aufnehmen, vielleicht aber auch nicht, dann denkt sie darüber nach, zu Sharnas Gasthaus zurückzukehren, denn dort ist zumindest Heiße Pastete, und vielleicht würde sie dort Lord Beric Dondarrion, Anguy und Gendry wiedertreffen. Doch dann ermahnt sie sich, dass sie alle keine wahren Freunde gewesen sind, weil sie sie allesamt verraten und verlassen haben, und sie beschließt, bei Sandor zu bleiben, obwohl auch der alte Hass auf Sandor wieder in ihr hochkocht. Sie reiten immerfort weiter, meiden Dörfer, Städte und Burgen, aber Sandor verrät nicht, wohin sie reiten. Oft reden sie gar nicht miteinander, Arya ist zu traurig und Sandor zu wütend. Manchmal sehen sie vereinzelt Menschen auf den Feldern oder auf der Straße und selten sehen sie Reiterkolonnen, vor denen sie sich in Acht nehmen. Es sind Freys, die versprengte Nordmänner jagen. Eines Tages treffen sie auf einen Überlebenden der Roten Hochzeit. Es ist einer von Marq Peipers Männern, dessen Schulter übel verdreht und geschwollen ist. Der Mann erzählt, dass er auf der Roten Hochzeit von einem Bolton mit einem Morgenstern so zugerichtet worden ist, nachdem sie vorher miteinander getrunken hatten. Der Mann stinkt entsetzlich nach Tod, und aus seiner Schulter quillt Eiter und Blut. Er bittet um einen Schluck Wein, aber Sandor kann ihm nur Wasser anbieten, das Arya in seinem Helm an einem nahe gelegenen Teich holen geht. Anschließend erweist Sandor dem Mann auf dessen Wunsch das Geschenk der Gnade, indem er ihm einen Dolch direkt in die Brust stößt. Sandor erklärt Arya, dass dort das Herz sitze. Sie rauben den Toten aus und finden zwei Silberhirsche, dreißig Kupfersterne, einen Dolch, den Sandor Arya schenkt, einen Topfhelm und einen Köcher und Stiefel, die sie aber zurücklassen, weil sie nicht passen. Schließlich erreichen sie die Ausläufer der Mondberge. Arya fragt abermals, wohin sie reiten, und Sandor erklärt ihr, dass sie zu Aryas Tanta Lady Lysa Tully nach Hohenehr unterwegs sind, was Arya auch nicht glücklich macht, weil sie Lysa genausowenig kennt wie Brynden Tully. Arya will plötzlich umkehren und auf den Zwillingen nach ihrer Mutter suchen, aber Sandor lacht sie aus, umso mehr, als sie ihm vorwirft, Angst vor dem Tod zu haben. Nymeria zieht Catelyns Leiche aus dem Wasser In der folgenden Nacht stellt sie sich vor, wie ihre Mutter ausgesehen hat, und plötzlich kann sie sie tatsächlich durch Nymerias Nase riechen: sie steht mit ihrem Rudel an einem Ufer, in dem viele Dinge und Tote herumtreiben, die anderen Wölfe laben sich bereits an ihnen und zanken sich mit den Aaskrähen. Plötzlich riecht sie den Geruch ihrer Mutter noch intensiver, und sie sieht eine Leiche im Fluss entlang treiben. Sie springt in den Fluss und kämpft gegen die starke Strömung an, dann erreicht sie die Leiche und zieht sie an einem Arm aus dem Wasser. Blut rinnt ihr aus der offenen Kehle. Einer der anderen Wölfe erscheint und will von der Leiche fressen, doch sie verjagt ihn. Plötzlich erscheint eine Gruppe Menschen, die sie erst spät wittert, weil sie sich gegen den Wind nähern. Sie scheucht einige ihrer jüngeren Brüder davon, damit sie nicht von den Menschen angegriffen werden, dann verschwindet auch sie. Spoiler zeigen Es sind Männer der Bruderschaft ohne Banner, die Catelyns Leiche finden‚ siehe: Die Königin der Drachen - Epilog. Sandor und Arya bleiben ein paar Wochen in einem Bergdorf Am nächsten Morgen ist Arya vor Sandor wach und hat schon die Pferde getränkt. Arya erzählt ihm, dass sie ihre Mutter im Traum gesehen habe und jetzt wisse, dass sie tot sei, und so reiten sie weiter in die Berge hinein. In den höheren Hügeln stoßen sie auf ein kleines Dorf. Die Bewohner bauen gerade eine Holzpalisade und bieten Sandor Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf an, wenn er ihnen hilft, und sie bleiben eine Weile. Im Dorf erfahren sie allerdings auch, dass die hohen Pässe schon zugeschneit sind und sie daher nicht mehr nach Hohenehr gelangen können. Außerdem seien die Berge sehr gefährlich wegen der wilden Tiere und der Bergstämme, von denen einige verwegener geworden seien, seit sie im Krieg der Fünf Könige gekämpft haben, von dem sie Stahlschwerter und Kettenhemden mitgebracht hätten. Arya fühlt sich nicht wohl in dem Dorf, weil sie die Bewohner wegen ihrer Feigheit verachtet. Die Tochter des Dorfältesten läuft ihr ständig hinterher, aber sie ist noch ein Kind, obwohl sie so alt wie Arya ist. Sie hat eine Puppe, die sie "Ser Soldat" nennt, und eines Tages wird es Arya zu bunt und sie reißt die Puppe kaputt und wirft sie in den Fluss. Danach folgt ihr das Mädchen nicht mehr. Die Tage verbringt Arya damit, Fremder und Memme zu striegeln oder im Wald herumzuwandern. Nach zwei Wochen erklärt Sandor, dass sie längere Zeit in dem Dorf bleiben könnten, um den Winter abzuwarten, was Arya nicht gefällt. Als die Palisade dann aber schließlich fertig gebaut ist, erklärt der Dorfälteste, dass sie die beiden nicht ernähren könnten im Winter, und dass Männer wie er nur Blutvergießen anziehen würde, womit er zu erkennen gibt, dass er weiß, wer Sandor Clegane ist. Sandor lässt sich auszahlen, erhält einen Beutel Kupfermünzen und ein neues Schwert, und sie ziehen wieder los. Sie reiten zurück in die Flusslande Sandor will als Nächstes nach Schnellwasser reiten, was Arya wütend macht, denn sie hat das Gefühl, dass sie schon seit Jahren versucht, nach Schnellwasser zu gelangen, und immer landet sie am Ende woanders. Arya schlägt stattdessen vor, zu Jon Schnee an die Mauer zu reiten. Sandor entgegnet, dass die Mauer Tausende Meilen entfernt sei und sie an den Freys vorbei durch die Eng müssten, außerdem seien im Norden die Hälfte der Burgen von Eisenmännern besetzt. Provozierend fragt Arya ihn, ob er sein Herz fürs Kämpfen verloren habe. Für einen Moment wird Sandor wütend, doch dann entgegnet er nur, dass mit seinem Herz alles in Ordnung sei, er sich aber nicht um ihren Bruder schere, er habe selbst einen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 27